


A thing happens

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Sgwash: Dang it, you're right.Jpegs: hahaSgwash: ;-;Sgwash: Do you have to be such a memelord, though?





	A thing happens

_ “Pines-apples” _

 

_ Jpegs has added Sgwash to the chat. _

 

Jpegs: OK THINGS ARE HAPPENING

 

Sgwash: Oh, are they realizing love and stuff?

 

Jpegs: kinda, me and laurens finally told the ham man that jeffy boi has wanted to kiss kiss fall in love with him for literal years

 

Sgwash: . . . Remind me why we talk again?

 

Jpegs: bc I actually meddle n stuff

 

Jpegs: n now that the truth is out the two will either date or awkwardly avoid eachother

 

Jpegs: either way thats no more angry emails to u

 

Jpegs: tho we both know you ship it just as hard as I do

 

Sgwash: . . .

 

Sgwash: Dang it, you're right.

 

Jpegs: haha

 

Sgwash: ;-;

 

Sgwash: Do you have to be such a memelord, though?

 

_. . . _

 

_ Ham-i-lion has created the chat, “MADISON WHAT THE LITERAL ACTUAL FUCK” _

 

_ ham-i-lion has added Motherson to the chat _ .

 

Ham-i-lion: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EXPLAIN

 

Motherson: Um?

 

Ham-i-lion: Jefferson likes me?!?

 

Motherson: Oh, that.

 

Motherson: Yes, he does.

 

Ham-i-lion: NO THAY CAN'T BE RIHGT

 

Ham-i-lion: WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?????????

 

Motherson: It was one-sided love at first sight. His words, not mine.

 

Ham-i-lion: you're lying aren't you

 

Ham-i-lion: this is all one big fat fucking joke isn't it.

 

Motherson: Alexander, if this was a joke, I'm certain that I would not in any way play along.

 

Ham-i-lion: . . .

 

Motherson: Tommy likes you, and has liked you for a long, long time.

  
  


Ham-i-lion: if I believed this which I don't I'm fairly sure it wouldn't be that long

 

Motherson: Do you remember the first time you two met, where you punched him in the face after a few minutes of conversation?

 

Ham-i-lion: um yeah??

 

Motherson: Then.

 

Ham-i-lion: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL OR SOMETHING

 

Motherson: Exactly.

 

(Author-chan added a time-stamp, a rarity, just wanted to put down it's been like a day since the last text post from Mads, mainly filled with Alex trying to convince himself it's all a joke in the corner)

 

Ham-i-lion: okay I still don't believe this but

 

Ham-i-lion: even the idea of it is something I kinda wanna go process

 

Motherson: That's perfectly fine.

 

Ham-i-lion: . . . I'm gonna go finish my Veronica costume and think of whatever the fuck I'm gonna do next.

 

Ham-i-lion: could you like . . . Not tell Jefferson about me being acknowledged of his “likage,” even if it's not true?

 

Motherson: Of course. If you ever want to talk about it without the other people's memes, I'll be here.

 

Ham-i-lion: really??

 

Motherson: Alex, who do you think Tommy has been venting to the entire time? I seem to be a very good listener.

 

Ham-i-lion: okay, thanks . . . Later

 

. . .

 

“ _ Um guys so” _

 

Mac n Liberty: I'm just saying the king or whatever didn't HAVE to go “poof everyone's equal” that wouldn't be historically correct but like he could have made Mulan a personal soldier or smth just smth special bc she proved herself not just get a sword and walk on back home to be unhappy and put disgrace to their family yet again

 

CreatedEqual: yeah but you said it yourself, “historically correct.” From what I know, there had never been “personal soldier” women before so that argument would be invalid. And she didn't walk back home unhappy, the sword ensured grace and happiness to her family in a way so she COULDN'T screw it up, and anyway she gets li Shang in the end so it's not like she's going to be unhappy

 

TURTLEZ: woah Angie I thought you were the equal one here

 

Mac n Liberty: I've never seen documents of a girl named Mulan kicking an entire clans ass and saving the king either so stfu with that bs, I meant it as Disney wanted the general outline to be historically correct but the specifics should be bendable, like yeah girls were banned from fighting but there weren't lucky grasshoppers with actual response and sentience or talking dragons from the spirits either.

 

Mac n Liberty: and you knew she’d rather be fighting and guarding than being escorted into marriage by her family, even if it's the lovely fandom-dubbed bisexual li Shang. She started out doing this for her family but you saw she became someone who would gladly fight for her country and all that jazz.

 

DidneyWorl: if only we were like that haha

 

TURTLEZ: OMG I forgot you existed

 

DidneyWorl: I should be need but honestly same

 

DidneyWorl: *mad

 

CreatedEqual: . . . Good darn it I'm just gonna end on a draw I'm too tired for a good ole fashioned brawl rn

 

CreatedEqual: gosh

 

CreatedEqual: whatever I don't care

 

TURTLEZ: typos will honestly kill us someday I swear

 

Ham-i-lion: I applaud both of you

 

CreatedEqual: Alex!!

 

CreatedEqual: oh yeah that reminds me of smth hey Jefferson

 

Ham-i-lion: LAURENS AND ANGIE IN THE CHAT™ NOW

 

DidneyWorl: aww :’(

 

Mac n Liberty: what chat?

 

Ham-i-lion: NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT LOSER

 

Ham-i-lion: how's the coat going for you

 

Mac n Liberty: ???

 

Mac n Liberty: oh right JD yeah it's doing good I think

 

Mac n Liberty: I swear the labels on the back of the are a second language

 

Ham-i-lion: call me if you need help

 

Ham-i-lion: no I didn't mean now you idiot

 

Ham-i-lion: whatever hang on.

 

_ “Slight problem” _

 

CreatedEqual: X

 

MomLizard: A

 

TURTLEZ: N

 

Jpegs: D

 

CreatedEqual: E

 

MomLizard: R

 

TURTLEZ: W

 

Jpegs: H

 

CreatedEqual: E

 

MomLizard: R

 

TURTLEZ: E

 

Jpegs: A

 

CreatedEqual: R

 

MomLizard: E

 

TURTLEZ: Y

 

Jpegs: O

 

CreatedEqual: U

 

MomLizard: B

 

TURTLEZ: I

 

Jpegs: T

 

CreatedEqual: C

 

MomLizard: no

 

TURTLEZ: H

 

Jpegs: H

 

Ham-i-lion: JESUS FUCK

 

Jpegs: hehehe

 

MomLizard: hey it's worked before

 

Ham-i-lion: yeah yeah whatever okay so look

 

Ham-i-lion: I spoke with Madison

 

Ham-i-lion: and I dont want you to tell him or any one else ANYTHING

 

MomLizard: okay

 

CreatedEqual: I mean sure

 

Jpegs: really? That seems like the opposite of what you should actually do

 

TURTLEZ: understood

 

Jpegs: which is confess to the poor man

 

Ham-i-lion: Peggy, listen. I have a plan, and if I talk to him now I assure you things will become extremely awkward extremely quickly.

 

TURTLEZ: wait no not to that too the other thing

 

Jpegs: im just saying he's been in love with you for what, half a decade now? He's the reason this chat exists!

 

Ham-i-lion: Peggy . . .

 

MomLizard: ok pegs I know you and don't do whatever your planning

 

Jpegs: you should really just do it, just get it over with and be happy lovebirds and stuff. It'd be much easier than any plans of yours.

 

Ham-i-lion: my plans have worked before and if you don't meddle it will work out Peggy I promise Peggy PLEASE don't do anything

 

CreatedEqual: Peggy your being kind of rude you need to stop

 

Jpegs: In fact, why don't I add him to the chat?

 

Ham-i-lion: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

 

TURTLEZ: okay actually don't that's a low blow that's like showing someone's diary to the school bully

 

MomLizard: ok I'm walking over there to take her phone

 

CreatedEqual: same I'm not getting this happen

 

Ham-i-lion: I swear to God if you do that I will try to the best of my abilities to either kill you or kill me. I HAVE A FUCKING PLAN THIS WOULD RUIN LITERALLY FUCKING EVERYTHING

 

CreatedEqual: SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM

 

MomLizard: leT ME IN PEGGT I.M NOT LETTING YIU DO THIS

 

Ham-i-lion: Peggy I swear I would love that too but I haven't had time to process first of all it's honestly going too quickly let me do this  _ PLEASE DON'T DO THIS _

 

_ Jpegs has added Mac n Liberty to the chat _

 

Mac n Liberty: what

 

Ham-i-lion: YKNOW WHAT FUCK THIS

 

Ham-i-lion: FUCK YOU

 

Ham-i-lion: FUCK EVERYONE

 

Ham-i-lion: READ WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT

 

Ham-i-lion: I DONT CARE ANYMORE

 

Ham-i-lion: I DONT FUCKING CARE ANYMORE

 

Ham-i-lion: IM PISSED

 

Ham-i-lion: IM GOING TO THE BAR

 

Ham-i-lion: FUCK YOU

 

_ Ham-i-lion has left the chat _

 

MomLizard: please don't actually read anything on here Jefferson he's just angry

 

MomLizard: you shouldn't even be on here

 

Mac n Liberty: can I ask what the chats about if it pissed off Hamilton then I'm nervous

 

MomLizard: no

 

_ MomLizard had removed Mac n Liberty from the chat _

 

TURTLEZ: okay I know shit just happened but if he only knew

 

_. . . _

 

_ “Why do I FUCKING think my enemies hot” _

 

Mac n Liberty: JEMMY HELP IM SO CONFUSED AF

 

Motherson: I'm kind of in another conversation, could you please wait for a second?

 

Mac n Liberty: NOT REALLY BUT OKAY

 

Motherson: Okay. Sorry, that took a little longer than expected, he seemed to be drunk.

 

Mac n Liberty: who

 

Motherson: It doesn't matter. What's your problem?

 

Mac n Liberty: whatever I'll figure out who it is someday

 

Mac n Liberty: AND ANYWAY I WAS RANDOMLY ADDED TO A CHAT

 

Mac n Liberty: ALEX WAS PISSED AND LEFT IMMEDIATELY FOR SOME REASON AND THEN ELIZA KICKED ME OUT

 

Motherson: I see. Was your main problem the fact that Alex was angry?

 

Mac n Liberty: I mean yeah cause

 

Mac n Liberty: he seemed like he was pissed at ME, and idk what I did wrong, so what did I doooo???

 

Mac n Liberty: is he gonna hate me 5ever or smth??? I thought we were actually somehow becoming friends . . .

 

Motherson: The main thing is to not worry. I am almost positive that everything will work out fine in the end, but you shouldn't treat him any different than usual. And yes, I mean the “friend” usual, not the “enemies” usual.

 

Mac n Liberty: i mean I'll try but I'm just so confused

 

Mac n Liberty: do you know smth I don't or smth?

 

Motherson: I am under a promise not to tell.

 

Mac n Liberty: what?? Not fair . . .

 

Motherson: I have to go now. Something important has just occurred.

 

Mac n Liberty: wait but what about my problem???

 

_ Motherson has left the chat. _

 

Mac n Liberty: *sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this like the same night as the last one, but I absolutely hated the fight scene. It was extremely short back then and it was just bad. I spent a few days trying to extend it but it just stayed bad. Sorry.
> 
> Also I had to make that rant without ever seeing Mulan all the way through since I was like five. I remember talking about this with my parents though around that time so that's what it's based on. The facts are definitely going to be wrong so please forgive my dumb ass.
> 
> I don't know how I'm gonna do this but I have a butt ton written and I'm planning on not waiting for a year to pass before I post another one so.


End file.
